Khan
by Hudson1986
Summary: Shere Khan, a name that inspires both fear and respect has returned to the pridelands. He seeks to start over and reunite with an old friend. His presence isn't entirely welcomed and he may be the only person who can save the pridelands.
1. Chapter 1

Khan

Mufasa loved patrolling the Pride Lands in the morning, it was the one time of the day he could get some much needed solitude. It was the only time of the day where he could be alone with his thoughts. As much as he loved being King it didn't allow for a lot of personal time, whether it was from patrolling the kingdom with the Lion Guard, fighting off intruders, settling disputes amongst his subjects, getting reports from Zazu, or attempting to produce a heir with Sarabi, he was a busy lion. As much as The Guard protested he liked to take the first patrol by himself. He assured them that he could handle himself and that he was more than capable of dealing with any threats. Mufasa was a very capable fighter and his sheer size would scare most intruders away. Mufasa was a very impressive physical specimen. He was far larger than your average male lion, his body rippling with muscle. His dark scarlet mane hung around his large head like a crown.

Currently, he was patrolling the furthest end of the north west border. Just beyond the border a few miles away he could see the great desert. It was the most remote part of the Pride Lands. Mufasa looked out over the horizon, at the sea of sand, it seemed to stretch on forever. A land of death, completely devoid of life. He then began traveling east sticking close to the border, he traveled at a leisurely pace and along the way marked his territory.

After a few minutes of patrolling Mufasa couldn't help but shake the feeling he was being watched, he would stop periodically and observe his surroundings. At that very moment he picked up a scent, a scent he hadn't smelt in years, a scent that was flooding his mind with memories.

"It can't be." He murmured quietly to himself.

_It couldn't be him, he's been gone for years, why would he come back now? _

Mufasa quickly shook those thoughts from his mind, he had to focus. Crouching low he focused on the tall grass. There was someone definitely here with him and he knew who it was. He could recognize that scent anywhere.

_It's him. _Mufasa thought.

Mufasa's mind raced as he recalled countless memories, both good and bad. He was very much anticipating what was about to happen. He thought he would never see him again and he had been praying to the kings of the past for them to be reunited. He was finally going to see his best friend, the love of his life again.

Mufasa crouched and dug his claws into the dirt. Watching the grass gently sway in front of him. He was about to pounce when suddenly a figure leapt from the grass and barreled into him from the side. Before he had time to contemplate what had just happened he found himself being pinned to the ground, as he lay on his back he looked up at the large figure looming over him. It was a tiger. The tiger was just as big as him, his body rippling with muscle and they were the same exact height and weight. A pair of yellow eyes looked down at Mufasa, his right eye had a large scar running down it. The tiger had a smug grin on his face.

"Hello Muffy." Shere Khan cooed.

**So that's the end of chapter one. This is a semi remake of a story I had commissioned a while back. However, I wanted to expand upon it and really add my own spin to it. **

**Mufasa and The Lion King belong to Disney **

**Shere Khan belongs to Rudyard Kipling **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Khan looked down at the lion, a smug expression across his face. The tiger had the lion pinned on his back, his large paws pressed against Mufasa's chest.

"You know I quite like having you in this position, it gives me all sorts of ideas." The tiger teased.

Mufasa rolled his eyes.

Though he had to admit he liked having the tiger on top of him. It brought back a lot of memories and he would be lying if he said it didn't enjoy it.

"Get off me."

"As you wish." Khan complied with the lion's request, allowing him to get up.

Mufasa shook his mane, getting rid of any grass or dirt that clung to it.

SMACK

Before Khan could speak he was suddenly smacked across the face.

_I deserve that. _Khan thought as he rubbed his jaw.

But what happened next really took the tiger by surprise. Mufasa tackled him to the ground, but instead of clawing or biting him, the lion began to nuzzle him aggressively. The tiger closed his eyes and leaned into the nuzzles. They both let out a series of chuffs and purrs as they got lost in each other's embrace.

Khan opened his eyes, looking up at Mufasa.

Without saying a word Mufasa unceremoniously flopped on top of the tiger. The two lay there for awhile, not saying a word to one another, enjoying each other's company. They enjoyed being this close to another. Their bodies pressed together, heated by one another and the morning sun. Neither one of them wanted this moment to end. However, unfortunately for the both of them Zazu interrupted their reunion.

"Sire!" The hornbill landed on a nearby tree,

Mufasa sighed.

He slowly got off Khan and helped the tiger to his feet.

"Oh Sire, thank goodness you're alright!." The king's majordomo with a hint of relief in his voice.

"I saw you scuffling with this rouge and was about to get the guard. However, it seems you have the situation under control." The bird said, eying Khan from the branch.

"Zazu, I'm surprised you don't recognize Khan." Mufasa chuckled. "He tends to stand out, especially around here."

The bird looked at the tiger with a shocked look on his face.

"Khan? You mean Shere Khan?" The bird looked over at the tiger, who just smirked at the hornbill.

"Hello Zazu, it's been a while." The tiger noticed the bird glaring at him.

"Not long enough." The bird replied.

"Zazu! That's no way to talk to my guest!" Mufasa spoke up.

"Guest?! Oh sire you can't be serious." Zazu protested, his feathers standing up.

"Deadly. Khan is my guest and should be treated accordingly. Do you understand?"

"Yes sire." Zazu bowed.

"Excellent, now fly back to Pride Rock, Khan and I will finish the patrol and be back shortly". Zazu bowed and left without saying a word.

"_Guest?" _Khan turned towards Mufasa, an eyebrow raised.

"Of course!" The responded. Beaming with happiness. "You didn't really think I would send you away, now did you?" Mufasa licked Khan on the nose and motioned for him to follow. "Now come, let's finish the patrol, I'm sure the pride will be very excited to see you again."

Mufasa entered the tall grass, Khan sighed and followed closely behind.

_This is going to be interesting._

_Chapter 3 coming soon _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Khan and Mufasa approached Pride Rock, the pair had been catching up on the way back, reminiscing. As the two approached the large rock structure, Khan hesitated.

Mufasa noticed his companions hesitation and stopped. He turned to face Khan.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"I'm just a bit overwhelmed, it's been a long time since I've been back here. Seeing Pride Rock brings back a lot of memories." The Tiger answered softly, looking down at his paws.

Mufasa looked at the tiger, he then went up to him and put his paws under the tiger's chin, raising his head up. The two looked at each other for a moment, not saying a word. He then began to nuzzle Khan.

"It's ok, I understand." He whispered into the Tiger's ear.

Khan enjoyed feeling the lion's touch, it had been far too long and it was something he desperately wanted to feel again. _If only you knew everything _he thought to himself.

"And besides, I'm the king now, I get to make the rules now." Mufasa said with a smile, winking at the tiger.

"If anyone has a problem, they'll have to deal with me." With that Mufasa turned away from Khan and motioned for him to follow.

_This is going to be fun. _Khan thought as he followed the lion.

As they got closer Pride Rock they began to encounter some of the Lion Guard. The Guard was made up of various species, tasked with patrolling and protecting the Pride Lands. Lions, Lionesses, Leopards, Cheetahs, Jackals and even a few Hyenas.

As the pair walked by the various species of the pride Khan noticed the looks of shock, suspicion, and even anger that he was getting. He could see some of them whispering to one another.

_This was a bad idea. _Khan thought as he continued to follow Mufasa. The two had finally began to ascend the ramp towards the entrance of the cave, where the Pride slept.

A very large male lion and a male jaguar approached the pair. They both bowed to Mufasa and then looked over at Khan. Neither looked particularly happy.

"Shujaa, Siri, how goes the morning patrols?" Mufasa asked, seemingly oblivious to their reaction to Khan.

"We've had a few minor skirmishes on the east border. The Riverland Pride has gotten more bold, it seems Mtawala is testing us." Shujaa replied, The Lion never took his eyes off Khan.

Shujaa was a very large lion, nearly the same size as Mufasa. His body was covered in scars from countless battles. His black mane and brown fur gave him an intimidating aura.

Siri was a black leopard. He had a medium and toned build.

Mufasa sighed. "It seems he's hellbent on escalating this disagreement between us."

"We'll have to increase our patrols, as much as I would like to avoid it I feel like a conflict is inevitable at this point. The River Land Pride is getting more bold everyday."

"Yes sire," Shujaa replied.

Zazu landed in front of the group, bowing before Mufasa and wearily looking over at Khan.

"Sire, the Queen would like to speak to you." "Alone." The majordomo said.

"Very well." Mufasa said. He then turned to Khan.

"Make yourself comfortable, I'll be back shorty, and try to play nice." He said with a grin as he headed towards the cave.

The four watched the King leave and then Zazu, Shujaa, and Siri all looked at Khan.

Zazu huffed and then flew off, Siri left never keeping his eyes off the tiger, that left just Shujaa and Khan.

The lion approached the tiger, getting inches from his face.

"The King may have welcomed you back, but don't think the rest of us will be swayed so easily. I know what you are." The snarled, baring his teeth.

Khan smirked, "Really? And what would that be?" He growled.

"A murdered, a tyrant, a conqueror, The king may be in denial, but don't think you have us fooled. Especially, after what you did." Shujaa growled.

Khan snarled, getting closer to the lion.

"Don't you think I would have come with an army if I intended to take the Pride Lands?" He was now nearly touching noses with the lion, neither wanting to back down, neither wanted to seem weak.

"As I recall Shujaa, your paws aren't exactly clean either, especially before Mufasa took you in." "You're not exactly the one who should be talking about morality." He grinned as he could tell the lion was barely containing his rage.

"This may have never crossed your mind, but perhaps I came back to start over." Khan growled.

"Listen here, if you hurt him I'll tear out your throat myself, you have a lot of balls coming back here. Especially after what you pulled. I'll be keeping my eyes on you." Shujaa growled and then left.

_That went well. _Khan then turned and headed towards the small creek that ran besides Pride Rock. He needed a drink

**Shujaa means warrior in Swahili**

**Siri means stealth. **


End file.
